Nightstalkers Chronicles: endless silence
by steini-22
Summary: The story of the ascension of Admiral Ratra and the new tau fleet. set about 4 years after the Taros campaign. and three months prior in the flash back. First novel I write.
1. Chapter 1

**Endless silence**

Ratra'kor'El'kais stood silent in the command bridge in his brand new starship, The endless silence.

The endless silence was a custodian class a somewhat hybrid between a carrier and a grand cruiser, she was almost four times the size of the aging Explorer class battleship, and held numerous squadrons of barracuda's and manta's in her six launch bays and of course armed to the teeth with railguns, mass drivers and ion cannons. This ship is a true piece of art, the earth caste had sure done a magnificent work in designing and building this ship with this quality and at such a small timeframe, a perfect in such troubled times. He thought for himself.__

Kor'O, our orders? His navigational officer, shas'vre la'enra, shall we disengage from the station?

Yes, move us away so we can engage our gravity drives, our orders are to randevouz with bork'an hunter cadre's and we will receive new set of orders in orbit.

Aye sir, diverting 20% of power to the engines, moving away from the station, activatin gravity generator, charge 85% full power in twenty seconds, input coordinates for Bork'an, la'enra.

Yes sir, data inputted activating gravity drive. We will reach Bork'an in seven hours.

Good I´m going down to my quarters alert me instantly if anything is out of the ordinary, and ask O'shova to speak to me

_**ETA to Bork'an four hours, in warp space, The endless silance.**_

Ratra'kor'kais'O watched holograms of his previous mission in his old cruiser, the midsummer night, the imperial navy had surrounded the main fleet, and where pounding them with lances strikes and heavy cannons, it was pure luck or faith that his cruiser had been cut off from the tau main force, the imperial navy and there space marines reinforcements had caught off guard and neautralized the tau fleet in few minutes. He closed his eyes and thought of his rise to the rank of admiral.

_**The midsummer night, in orbit of cals'eas on the edge of the damocles gulf. 4 years earlier**_

Commander Ratra'kor'vre sat in the first mates chair, in the captains absence he was in command of the ship, and under such circumstances he wished he wasn't their ship had caught an EMP flair of unknown origins and had shut down the engines, not permanently but enough for the ship to disengage the gravity drives and reboot. He watched each and every one of them do their work in well rehearsed order.

manning the navigation was kor'la'almera, which the rest of the bridge crew called "lucky" for an incident in the naval academy back on Bork'an, although lucky didn't want to admit it, rumor was that he and an admirals daughter had gone "missing" the very next day had he been shipped out to a security station on the edge of the tau empire.

On his right, the communication officer Hikowa, she had a talent for every sensor, code breaking and dirty routing tricks in the book, she was also a very promising programmer and hacker and had a good reputation in battle. Although her out-of-the box tactics and attitude had gotten very much attention and criticism, many said that this was not "the tau way"

On his left though was without a doubt on of the most troubled individual in the fleet, kor'ui van'tra, he had more combat experience than anyone aboard the ship, been in seventeen engagements in his career, many Kor'la should have risen in rank with such experience behind him, but he was a serous case of Insubordination, and had been demoted four times, and this warrior was manning the weapon station, however Ratra had to admit, he was a crack shot.

The rest of the bridge crew where all drones, Ratra had mixed feeling about the use of drones in operating half a million ton of starship! But drones where programmed, they didn't question orders or second guess them, they followed orders instantly and where very precise in all manners.

Commander, Hikowa reported. Our drones have finished the repairs and startup, there is no permanent damage to the main reactor, and we can continue with our mission.

"good, divert twenty percent of power to the engines and charge up our gravity drives." Ratra replied.

Sir…. I´m picking up a faint signal, enhancing signal, isolating, on screen.

The main view screen flickered twice as the video link established. It was Aun'El shor'es the ethereal aboard the emissary cruiser, "calm seas" a part of their own fleet, he had a deep cash on his face and wrecks of ships could be seen behind, lifeless in the cold silent void.

Commander! Our fleet has been attacked. I need you to fall back to the next waystation and ask for re-enforcements. Wait, evasive!...the screen went static and the holograph faded away… communication officer ores'tash, try to re-establish contact.

There is no reply, expanding laser, getting a signal, Sir! seven large tonnage ships just went to warp, they are heading this way. Lucky reported, your orders? "everyone maleyour stations!" Ratra barked. Give me 100% of the reactor, flight crews get to your ships, divert twenty percent to the engines, deflector shields at full charge, charge all weapons and seal all bulkheads.

Everyone of the flight crew responded with a slight jump, they knew the odds, one explorer class cruiser against seven imperial ships! An even fight were twenty cruisers, maybe sixteen with a no small amount of luck, but they had mandate to avenge their fallen brethren and the superior ethereal Aun'O Shor'eas.

_**The midsummer night, in orbit of cals'eas on the edge of the damocles gulf. On high alert.**_

The imperial fleet materialized about three million kilometers ahead of the midsummer night, consisting of three cruisers, two grand cruisers, a battleship and a carrier, they where outgunna by twenty. they instantly launched multiple squadron of fighters and bombers, and all mantas aand barracudas where having a tough time thinning them out for the AA batteries, "requesting permission to divert more power to defensive batteries" vantra asked his commander.

"negative, keep capacitors at 100% and have all power to deflectors and engines. He replied calmly, he was finally able to calm his nerves down. Not an easy thing when your ship was on direct course to an imperial navy battlegroup.

Enemy contacts approaching extreme range for our forward weapons batteries hikowa reported.

Noted. Ratra acknowledged, overcharge the capacitors for our railguns to 140% and execute a slingshot orbit around cals'eas and come about to heading…one, eight…seven, prepare all ordnance aboard lock onto the cruiser to hit….two seconds after impact from our guns, execute this maneuver as soon as the enemy has surpassed Cals'eas.

Yes sir the bridge crew responded in a unison, programming and preparing for this daring maneuver.


	2. Chapter 2

_**997.M41 terran calendar 16**__**th**__** june, aboard bridge of imperial cruiser Resolute**_.

Admiral kotto, sir we are in range of the xeno ship, shall we commence attack?

Negative, launch fighters and harass the xenos while we prepare our boarding parties, the Adeptus Mechenicus has shown some interest in their technology.

Aye admiral, fury squadron one, two, and three engage enemy attack crafts, starhawk squadrons stay on station to attack the enemy vessel.

Captain Ardias prepare your marines for boarding action, admiral Kotto instructed.

Brother Typho was below deck in the ships armory with his fellow battle brothers, they had finally got the green light, a boarding action, like all of his fellow brothers, Typho always felt uneasy during a space flight, not be able to do anything except wait and hope that the ship would not be blown to fragments. Its was in the space marines nature to be on the ground fighting….and winning.

Typho choose his wargear carefully, as the squads seargent he could choose weapons more liberally than the rest of squad artheus, his heavy weapon officer choose heavy bolter, his special weapon officer selected a flamer, (perfect for ship borne combat! ) Typho unlocked the section with experimental weapons, he selected the "mark I RYZA pattern plasma-carbine, similar to the normal plasma guns but a cut down weapon with increased rate of fire and one handed, so he could also have his personal power sword.

Captain Ardias walked in the armory, selected plasma pistol and unlocked the vault to his sword, over six thousand year old and was a relic of the ultramarine chapter.

"brothers, get to the pods, the captains voice boomed over the armory. Duty and honour! His fellow marines boomed in unison.

As always, captain Ardias was extremely proud of his marines, especially when he had trained many of them personally, his brother would die gladly in the emperor service, unfearing, unweavering and faithful all the way! "admiral Kotto my space marines are in position and standing by"

Much obliged, the admiral answered with low voice, launch your strike in 40 admiral thought to himself

The troops are ready, the stage is set. The admiral thought to himself.

_**Kor'vattra explorer class cruiser "midsummer night" in orbit around Cals'eas**_

Sir, Hikowa cried out, the enemy has launched boarding crafts, sensor indicate 20 shark class assault boats and 10 "drillbit" class drop pods, estimated boarding strength, three hundred standard storm troopers, and 50 space marines. Orders?

Ratra thought for himself, what was such a large contigent of space marines aboard an imperial navy cruiser, they normally operated from their own fleet. "weapons! New targets, shark assault boats and pods, alert combat teams, engage ray shields around the engine compartment, weapons and the bridge, make sure all bulkheads are sealed. "all bulkheads sealed, shields up, warrior teams alerted, security drones dispatched, forward and starboard AA batteries firing" the bridge crew reported one after another.

Sir impact with boarding parties in ten seconds….nine…eight….seven….six….five…..four….. three…brace for impact!, the midsummer night shuddered and groaned ass the imperial ships impacted on the hull and tore through the ships hull,

(tau had only recently begun space combat and did not expect such aggressive maneuvers and thus did not armour their ships although for a recent innovations from the earth caste, they had added deflectors and ray shield around the ship giving it much more potential in combat, nad when navigating in hazardous area, such as asteroid fields and the middle of former combat zones, large chunks of destroyed vessel where no fun navigating through)

Ratra opened up his com channel, shas'vre Kais, hull breaches on deck A C D and G recommend to engage vaccum protocols, enemy strength, 167 storm troopers, and 47 space marines, your contigent should be able to repel boarders.

Of course we have the best training in the empire, they are no match for us! Kais replied full of bravado and confidence.

As the rest of the crew, Kais was a member of the nightstalker sept, a highly flexible elite force within the tau empire, and were always equipped with the pinnacle of all ship designs, weapons and armor.

Kais led a squad of advanced recon commandos, the somewhat elites within the fire caste, each of them armed with railcarbines, they sure had the tools to deal with the imperiums space marines!

Squad! Kais speaked of the comm. Cut the power in the breached sectors, activate night vision and follow me.

"yessir" the squad answered in unison.

"squad stay frosty, no sound, take them by surprise" Kais ordered

Kais had always liked the warm green of his night-vision mode, combined with his relaxing weight of his weapon, this is where he was home, in combat.

"contact! 10 men squad, storm troopers, mount silencers, take them out". Kais ordered

Few silent burst where heard, the troopers had all gone out from headshots,

Tango down, he heard his men report.

Proceed another 20 meters down this corridor, flank the enemy.

Shas'ui! Contacts twelve tangos, thirty meter to our left, wait! Strope lights, friendly's

"squad identify yourself" ! I repeat identify yourself.

"by the ethereal relax, our comm. Channels have been unreliable" this is pathfinder squad omega. We were sent to assist you.

"Good" Kais responded, what is your armament?

"six pulse carbine, three pulse rifles and three TX-47 those new compact submachine guns" the shas'la answered.

Squad belay the last order, regroup at Omega's position.

Ok, omega, move and flank the enemy to the right, ARC squad, form up behind me, shor'ea come here, one of his veteran commando move up towards Kais,

"sir?" Shor'ea asked his commander

"I need you to take four commandos and flank around to the left, the rest of the squad and I shall charge down this corridor, Kais highlighted the map in their HUD.

Yes sir! It won't be a prople…. the young troopers head and exploded with the force of a small grenade, sending shattered skull, helmet plastic and grayish brain matter splattered to the troopers which stood next to him, a microsecond later three more trooper went down from headshots.

"contacts! Space marines take cover" Kais barked, his heads up display flared in read, flashing the warning sign "brace for impact" the midsummer night shuddered and groaned.

Kais got a message from commander Ratra. Kais we need you to take boarders out and fortify the ships armory, the remaining troops will defend the reactor room and make sure the ships is secure. Wait, hold on moment. another wave of landing boats has been launched ETA is four minutes. Copy?

Solid copy! Kais responded, Damn! Not just space marines to take care of but an second detachment of storm troopers, he wondered why the imperium had such manpower in such remote space in the empire he pushed his thought in his mind, and took aim, a heavy kick sent a burning sensation in his shoulder, as two tungsten slugs exited the barrel, impacted in the space marines head and went through cleanly. "time for a little payback" Kais murmured, he rolled and fire off a whole clip, four ultramarines marines went down, all with wounds on legs end pelvis, an unfortunate storm trooper had been crushed under the falling bulk of the space marines power armor and its two hundred kilogram cargo, both legs and lower back crushed, the trooper screamed in pain, until Kais put him out of misery with a well placed headshot.

The wounded marines on the ground suffered the same fate few moments later, each with two shot in the chest and one in the head, the perfect way to take down a space marine.

Ammo report. Kais ordered.

Three clips each, two EMP grenades and seven photon grenades a couple of stingray mines but not enough to hold out against an entire company of veteran guardsmen.

Understood, o´shas'era new orders take the extra ammo and fortify the reactor room, the rest you follow me to the armory, and load up on ammunition and additional heavy weapons and mines.

**Explorer class Midsummer night bridge, in slingshot orbit of cal'eas.**

Commander Ratra slingshot orbit achieved, current velocity, hundred and forty thousand kilometers per minute, attack run in 10 seconds.

Midsummer night shuddered as hundreds of ton of white hot metal exited the mass drivers at near light speed, the resolute's void shield flared as the multiple projectiles peppered the shields, they flared failed, and the four kilometer cruiser shuddered, groaned as bulkhead failed, the cruiser spun out of control, the light of the gargantuan creations flickered and died out the ship was dead in the water.

Weapons new target, battleship, range 370 kilometers, heading one-four-three, fire all weapons.

**997. M41 terran calendar 16****th**** june, aboard Emperor class battleship "knight of terra" **

Captain, the xeno ship has destroyed the grand cruiser Resolute, their rector and shield generators are offline, heavy damage to the main forward weapon batteries. Fires on all decks, emergency crews battling fires near the magazines, structural frame failing, the ship will make an evacuation warp jump in five minutes after emergency venting.

Noted, send disaster pods to help and engineers to them, Captain Thrace answered.

Sir, the tau ship is changing course they are inbound, energy readings, looks like the are about to open fire.

Shields to maximum, tell gun batteries to hold their fire! Direct orders from high command on Terra.

Aye sir Void shields at maximum, brace for impact!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Midsummer night, Cal'eas system**_ .

Weapons open fire! Boil them in their adamantium coffins! Ratra barked.

Hikowa what is the status of our gravity drives?

Sir! Gravity drive is spooled up and ready sir, we are ready to jump.

Jump to Ov'iera sept, go home.

Midsummer night glowed brilliant sapphire blue as it vanished into the warp.

**997. M41 terran calendar 16****th**** june, aboard Emperor class battleship "knight of terra" **

Captain void shields are down, im reading thirty correction thirty-six torpedoes inbound, firing counter-measures.

To late! All hands brace for impact the XO shouted over the intercom, the knight violently shook, and groaned as scream of torturing metal buckled and snapped.

Damage report! The captain ordered.

Heavy damage to the portside weapon battery, structural integrity failing, decompression alarms on deck 87 88 89 and 93,portside magazine holds have been breached, high risk of detenation. Seven-hundred plus casualties confirmed, secondary plasma reactor is leaking drive plasma. The servitor reported without emotion.

Seal all bulkheads in the breached decks, order engineers to seal of the magazine, shutdown the reactor and shunt down all drive plasma.

Sir, the Resolute is vibrating, their reactor is overheating, the emperor! Self destruct sequence has been iniated!

Move us away ensign! The captain yelled, all power to engines.

Aye sir, 20% of nominal power diverting to the engines, engines responding, minimal velocity.

Danger! A servitor interrupted the ensign's report. Detenation close proximity, danger! Blast wave approaching, minimum safe distance not achieved. Emergency order sixty-six, sealing all bulkheads and compartments, standing by to vent atmosphere, locking down hangars. Error cannot close secondary Magazine, collision with blast imminent, brace the servitor went silent.

The ship blew sideways and anything not welded or bolted down flew, as with the crew most could hold for their life's, the other they weren't so lucky, cries of pain could be heard across the ships as crewmen with multiple fractures and shattered bones lay on the floor, in wires or even impaled with "harmless" things.

The captain stood up, he spit out blood and watched the damage that had been visited upon his ship,

Anyone not dead make a sound the captain instructed with rasp tone in voice.

By your command, the servitor reported.

The bridge crew woke up one by one,

What the hell happened the XO asked, damage report?

Resolute has been vaporized, getting no contact from the prow of the ship…scanning, integrity failed, we lost….. by the emperor, all torpedo tubes are gone, the prow..sir… its gone, all decks breached, Magazines seem to have blown up, and taken the pro with them, casualties are hold on, figure show eleven thousand plus, fires in all forward compartments, venting atmosphere to kill the fires, warp drives wrecked, primary reactor destroyed, secondary reactor is offline, leaking has stopped, all macro cannons are offline, emergency generators up and running, dropping emergency beacons.

Good. What is the status of the battlegroup? The captain asked.

"resolute vaporize, so is the "lance held high" and the lunar class cruiser "Agathon" our sister ship "Hammer of Kara" has been badly damaged, the light cruisers have only sustained light damage, And nothing worthy to report. They are dispatching disaster pods, and repair crew and our detachments which we sent to the Resolute is trying to get the warp engines back online, re-enforcements should be arriving shortly. The ensign reported, while the bridge medic was sealing a gash in his forehead.

"alright, lets see if we can get this ship moving, if the tau think they can get away with this they are mistaken, contact Lord admiral Cornelius, I have a few requisitions.

**Midsummer night warp skim, time anomaly fatal error…..**

Sir? Why didn't the humans attack the ship, they could have vaporized us anytime they wanted.

"I don't know" it must have something to do with such a large boarding action force Ratra replied to his confused officers. The boarding party have they been taken care of? And what are our casualties?

Sir, pathfinders and fire warrior squads still reporting enemy units throughout the ship, our casualties number are a bit unreliable, but confirmed figures are: thirty-four pathfinders, twenty-one fire warriors, and two hundred thirty six normal ship crew. enemy casualties: forty space marines including one captain….Ardias, one hundred sixty-six storm troopers, and two have been captured and stripped of weapons. Light damage to the reactor room, nothing serious as of yet, but engineers are repairing what they can.

Good, patch me in to shas'ui kais .

Sir, one space marine dead ahead, engage, few more silent burp could be heard, and the lone marine slammed to the ground , "tango down" Kais heard in his helmet speaker. Wait! Damn static heard, and in Kais HUD he watched, as the young warrior life-signs flat-line, as did seven other warriors. Kais went to his feat, and ran toward the target, a wounded space marine, which had just killed eight of his warriors, and Kais was going to make that marine pay personally.

Warning! xenological threat: detected proceed with caution captain ardias's armour machine spirits reported in his helmet H.U.D. "perfect, the troops are ready, the stage is set" the space marine thought to himself. Fiannly the tau had caught up to him. Open fire his sound receivers picked up and translated.

A burst of pulse fire impacted on his armour but didn't do any damage, his armour was crafted from some of the finest artificers in the imperium, he fell to the ground and shut of the light in his helmet.

Be careful my friends, Ardias heard he could see the enemy move closer. He prepared himself the timing had to be perfect to achieve his goal, before the fire warriors could react Ardias shot forward snapping in front troopers head clean from the spine, pulled up his bolt pistol and pumped rounds into the xenos squad, he turned took aim and tried to fire the pistol "clack" empty, damn the emperor! He thought, empty, he tossed the useless weapon aside and punched the last warrior in the chest smashing through the xeno armour, breaking every bone in the aliens chest, and threw the limp body aside.

"Brother execute second phase of the plan" Ardias ordered over the com channels, acknowledgment light winked in the corner of his heads up display.

Warning: xeno threat detected proceed with extreme caution! Tha machine spirit notified again, Ardias could grow a bit tired of the spirit, after all he had been in action for centuries and had mastered every aspect in combat, xeno threat close! The spirit repeated, Ardias turned and saw the tau warrior run down the corridor shooting.

Captain ardias reacted and dodged most of the incoming shots, but three chough him in the side, more than enough to kill a normal humalebeing, he was a space marine! With a mere grunt he brought his power sword to bear and slashed at the oncoming alien, the small agile warrior evaded his swipe cleanly, the small xeno dropped to the ground to dodge the second swipe and shot Ardias with a full auto burst, Ardias could feel pain slashing through every fiber of his being, although the armour tried to compensate with biological filling and painkillers, it did very little, he could feel his body coming heavy and cumbersome, and fell to the ground.

Kais slowly stood up, with the sight trained on the marvel lying in front of him, "how could I evade two space marine swipes, Kais shot the marine in arms and legs, to immobilize him for sure, then pulled the helmet off.

Kais was shocked to find what was under there, he opened a communication line to Ratra.

"what is it shas'ui?" Ratra asked, "sir the space marine….requesting permission to upload the helmed feed? Kais said slowly.

Granted. Ratra replied, and turned the view screen, the screen filled with static and then sharpened to the life like feed from Kais. Ratra was shocked "is this footage real?" the ship commander asked.

Kais pulled his helmet off, and showed his scarred face. "I´m afraid so kor'O, the enemy marine detachment"…they are all drones!

_**997.M41, terran calendar 16**__**th**__** june: Ultramarines fortress monastery: Pride of Hera, Macragge, ultramar system . **_

Captain Ardias kneeled down in front of a shrine to the emperor and his forefather the great Roboutte gulliman, father of all ultramarines, this sacred shrine had been built during the great crusade when the emperor and his armies counquered every world in the imperium uniting humanity and forged the largest galactic empire in history. Chaplain Severus joined him. "Brother is something troubling you?" the black armored figure asked his fellow ultramarine.

"no…nothing, brother chaplain" Ardias replied troubled.

It is not wise to lie to a chaplain, brother, do not disrespect me by lying, speak your mind captain, Severus replied with a firm tone.

"I have mixed feelings with using robots fighting in our place, downloading your consciounces into a lifeless machine, We are space marines! We are the emperors chosen, we should not letting machines fail on a mission which we and our battle brother could easily win, quickly and with ease. Captain ardias spoke choosing his words carefully.

" agreed, but orders are orders even if we do not like them like you stated we ARE the emperors chosen we were picked from thousands of pilagrims, soldiers and inititates to be trained equipped, and forged into the soldiers we are today, although I have to admit the legio cybernetic have done a great service to the emperor." The chaplain spoke, then stood up "I hope you wil accept you feelings and purge them to serf the emperor, I wwould rather not have disciplinary hearing with you, the novices are plenty enough. The chaplain secured his helmet and then walked away.

"machines in our sacred armour, what will happen to the imperium next Ardias thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**In orbit of Bork'an system, fleet station "Tychon derova"**_

Ratra Kor'O vais stood at attention before the imperial admiral Kor'El kasn'or´val.

Take a seat captain, the admiral instructed.

Ratra bowed and with a slight jump sat down, Kasn was the highest ranking Kor In the Tau empire it was a rare honor to meet her in real person.

I have read your after action report, it is quite, whats is the right word? Ah "detailed" it seems to me like you have pulled of the impossible, taken on a gui'vesa battle fleet and actually come on top, quite impressive, although the midsummer night was damaged beyond repairing, the earth caste has been evaluating the damage the past week, do you realize how close you came to be destroyed? The admiral bellowed.

" sir" Ratra simply replied: I evaluated every options that was the best one, if I had retreated the enemy fleet could locate our main sept worlds,the only option I had, was to be on the offensive, the gua'la would never expect s to attack such a superior force, especially when our previous fleet actions…with all due respect cowardice, our fleet has been tasked for expansion and colonization we are simply not equipped for space combat, our ships cannot withstand the weaponry of the other race which do not fight for the greater good. I'm painfully aware of the damage to my ship, 90% af armor vaporized and breaches on all deck and compartments.

Kasn closed his eyes and sighed, she stood up opened a drawer in her desk, and retrived a tiny holographic projector. "I completely agree with you Kor'El ratra, I making you the admiral of the newest project of the kor'vatra" Ratra sat still in his chair puzzled, she chuckled im giving you a promotion fleet admiral Ratra, congratulations.

Admiral you're dismissed, Kasn said as she handed the small projector him, look over these plans, you set in requests and ill make sure that the earth caste will fabricate them with your parameters, come back in few days, and tell me your opinion on this project. She smiled and shook his hand.

Ratra was surprised to see these emotions on the highest ranking air caste member in the tau empire, this must be a battle fatique, or she could be cold as ice when the situation called for.

Everything okay? The people in the waiting room asked snapping Ratra out of his thoughts.

"im alright" he looked down on his admiral insignia, "im quite alright" he said.

Hyrule? What is bothering you? Kasn asked in thin air, a small holographic pedestrian flickered to life, a small avatar of a femaletau, with bluish aura around her and soothing voice, I think you put to much confidence in him I my opinion he is to young for such a great responsibility.

May I point out that im only three years senior to him, he is ready, and given his performance in battle he is the exactly who we need. Kasn replied.

Ma'am your pulse is elevated and I detect a slight rise in body tempreture, are you attracted to this man? Hyrule asked curious.

No! Kans replied quickly.

I can not see a reason not to, he is a healthy malein the perfect breeding age, his medical files suggest, no genetic errors. Hyrule reported.

Hyrule, this is none of your concern, remember you only have limited emotional simulation programming you simply cannot understand what it is like being a tau. Kasn told her.

Hyrule powered down her avatar.

Good that should keep her thinking for a few minutes.

And Hyrule set course to the pre-set coordinates mygeeto-red 22.

Kasn disengaged the sentience interface of the tiny AI pedestal.

**Fleet station "tychon derova" current location: CLASSIFIED.**

Hyrule status? Kasn asked.

We are currently on the edge of "tolcufa" gas cloud, awaiting your orders to proceed. Hyrule said playfully.

"Good" Kans replied. Summon Ratra to the briefing room.

"yes ma'am" Ratra reported as he walked out of the elevator, he saluted, "hope I'm not interrupting"

"Please come on in" Kasn replied stiffly. Hyrule secure the room, and disable all audio recorders in the room.

"yes ma'am" Hyrule replied, a bit disappointed. Room secure you may proceed.

They both walked in. "take a seat" Kasn ordered, have you gone over these plans?

I have Ratra replied. "quite impressive, however there are few things to point out, the ship which you are calling.."Custodian" ah, a hybrid between a carrier and a battleship, the elegant design giving superior manouveriblity in gravity wells and in atmosphere also good for dispersing heat from enemy lance strikes, three quadrix engines so twelve times the reactor output from the current "explorer" class, an alpha class ether-drive and a secondary gravity drive, six hangar bays, consumables for two years, armed to the teeth, I've put in few specs including locating the bridge in the middle of the ship while, the current bridge location is use for air traffic control and observation deck, and the design these plans are all under massed, that's is why I've made request that additional fifty centimeters making the total ninety centimeters of zirconium plating added with tungsten and manganese coating, and internal cross bracings on all decks in all compartments." the main thing I'm worried about, ratra continued "is the hull value the design is elegant and beautiful, smooth and aero-dynamical" Ratra covertly glanced at kasn figure. But makes it weak when taking punishment. He took a deep breath.

There are just minor faults with the "protector" and "emissary" I removed the tail section from the protector, this adds maneuvering obstacles, when navigating in combat zones and asteroids fields.

And finally the "emissary" is under-armed as an envoy ship it should be fast and capable of hitting damned hard. Don't you agree Admiral? Ratra finished.

I agree with everything you have said, Admiral Kasn replied. Have you decided which craft shall be constructed and tested first? She continued.

Yes ma'am, I was thinking about the "protector" but the design is not perfectly ready. The "custodian" still needs some work, so the only logical option is the "emissary" Ratra told her.

I'll notify the earth caste. Kasn replied. "have you heard the outer reaches sept called PSI'tea? She asked.

Ratra gave it a though. Psi'tea? No I am not familiar with that sept world.

"very few have actually, it was one of the earliest second phase colony this sept is dedicated testing facility and researching, there are also numerous orbital docks, construction sites, many of the weapons armour and ships we fight with today originally come from there. She explained.

Hyrule, is the ship ready? Kasn asked.

Almost ma'am the "Rising star" reactor are in final shakedown, the deflectors are fully charged, and all cargo and crew are accounted for, navigation route plotted awaiting your word. Hyrule replied with soothing voice.

Admiral please follow me down to the hangar bay, there is a "Orca" waiting for us. Kasn ordered

"us?" Ratra asked puzzled

"while you have been selected for testing and refurbishing this project, I am the head of the Tau fleet and I am going to oversee the entire phase and building of this new fleet" Kasn said firmly. Do you have a problem with that Fleet admiral?

"no ma'am" Ratra replied.

Splendid, shall we? She said as she stepped into the anti gravity field.

The anti gravity field allowed air caste units to move around massive space stations and large capital ships, using linear accelerator and gravity destabilize the earth caste had made a transportation system which felt like you were surrounded or "floating" in water while traveling at high speeds.

**Two rotations later.**

Kasn maneuvered the orca gracefully around the space docks, and she had been right these orbital facilities were enormous, he counted the bays, 7 across and 3 down and the same on the other side, he thought with himself.

"having a fun time sightseeing?" Kasn asked. Yes actually, tell me how many construction bays are in this facility? Ratra asked. Forty-two the admiral replied. And further thirteen docking bays, and another seventeen hangars for smaller ships.

How could you keep this station a secret, it is rivaling the fleet bases around T'au. Ratra asked.

This station is built from many older obsolete shipyards and defensive stations, It is the largest tau made object in space, also, have you noticed all the black and yellow hatches, excluding the hangar doors?

"yes" Ratra answered

There are over twenty four hundred of them, each is a starship grade railguns Kasn continued, it would take the Gue'la fleet many times larger than they used for the so called "Damocles crusade" all those years ago to take this station…we learned from our mistakes, they didn't Kasn said with a great sense of pride.

Here is our bay number twenty-two, prepare to disembark. Kasn ordered

"alpha station, Alpha station this is Orca one-one" requesting permission to land" Kasn voiced over the intercom.

Roger that, Orca one-one, your cleared for landing in hangar twenty-two-B….welcome home Admiral, a malevoice replied.

The admiral carefully and gracefully hovered the Orca into the landing bay. A earth caste drone was waiting for them.

"good evening, Admiral Kasn and Admiral Ratra" the drone sounded "I hope the trip was comfortable"

It was, thank you. they both answered in a unison.

Has the construction begun? Kasn asked the drone.

Yes, Ma'am the holoframe is up, and all available builders are active, Estimated time of completion are four Standard rotation. Would you like to observe?

"yes please" Ratra shot in.

A tiny holographic projector, build a large image of the skeletal frame taking shape, and engines set into position, at a stunning rate, the frame took shape.

The admiral waved the image away. Please excuse us, we will retire now.

Of course admiral there is a drone aide in _your_ room.

They both headed to the living quarter, as technically they were both off duty, without even thinking of it, Ratra glanced at Kasn, she was very beautiful, then he realized, he was attracted to her, he checked her out from top to bottom, she was perfect, a curvy build, and in great shape, even reminding those of the gue'la, excellent pilot, and a military strategist, although there was something else, although Ratra could not point his finger at it, whatever it was he was going to think about it tomorrow, the last few hours had drained him.

Your quarter is room 13, its right down the hall, this is my quarters, I´ll see you tomorrow. Tha Admiral gestured.

Ratra, walked to his room.

"please provide retinal scan" a femalevoice sounded from the door, a small hatch opened in the wall.

He got into position and pressed "activate"

"access granted" the voiced sounded again.

He laid down on his bed and thought about the upcoming days.


	5. Chapter 5

"push the reactors to 100% and load the starboard weapon batteries, come about to course zero-eight-zero, full burn for eight seconds" Ratra barked.

Sir laser impacts! I count sixteen hits on the hull, hull breach on deck three and four, sealing sections.

"fire at the enemy vessel! Full broadside, arm missile pods and get a firing solution on the enemy vessel" yes sir

Incoming fire! Thirteen pulse torpedoes incoming from heading zero-four-zero, over passing our velocity, intercepting, impact in twenty-seven seconds.

Overcharge the starboard deflector shield, status on the enemy ,vessel, did the broadside damage it? Ratra asked.

Sir! The enemy shields are gone, I can detect four breaches, none severe. impact from enemy torpedoes in ten seconds.

"acknowledged, our deflectors can take it! Is the firing solution online for the missiles? "

Yes sir, firing solution online and ready to fire.

"charge the gravity launcher, and plot a firing solution, which fire all weapons, the gravity launcher first, make all missiles hit half a second after.

Aye-aye sir , plotting now. More pulse lasers, our deflectors are overloading….failing….hull breach on deck seven, eight and nine, losing engine power, secondary power line is severed.

"can we still fire the gravity launcher?" ratra asked worried.

Yes sir, ready to fire in five….four…..three….two….one….firing….Good effect on target, enemy ship spinning out of control, enemy vessel neautralized.

TEST COMPLETE

The holosetting around him vanished.

"good work admiral" Kasn congratulated the Admiral. Is the ship ready? She asked with a mock smile, off all the adjustments Ratra had made to the ship, this was the first simulation he had won, of seventeen failures. ,

I think it is quite obvious that this ship operates best in groups as other escorts, but you must see that it can hold its own if the situation requires it to do so. Ratra stated.

"those are good news Admiral, and I bring news, there is an upcoming mission, to test these new line of ships in actual combat." Kasn informed.

"you will lead a task force seven ships to support our operation in northern part of the empire, there have been multiple sightings of enemy vessels, and we must act!" Kasn continued.

"I don't suppose I get a choice in this?" He asked.

"I´m afraid not admiral, you are the only commander which as any experience in using these ships, and you will be able to accurately review the flaws in actual combat." Kasn explained.

"so when will the fleet move out?"

"construction of the protector cruiser is serving to be quite an handful, so there isa slight delay, but if all holds off, you should be able to deploy in three rotations"

"Alright then, I accept this mission admiral"

The next days where relentless testing and simulations, the fleet was composed of five Castellans and two protectors, more than enough to outgun a imperial logistics fleet. He thought.

His crew and crews of the other ships where all present and accounted for, all ready to receive their final order.

" Our mission! Is to intercept an imperial fleet which threatens our great coalition! Our orders! Is to jump and intercept, for this you have been assigned to this new fleet! I warn you, these ships have never seen actual combat and have never been jumped before! But I assure you these ships have been through testing, live fire exercises and relentless simulation but its maiden voyage takes a leap of faith, if you accept these mission parameter! Use green acknowledgement light, if you think you do not have what it takes wink red. He watched the screen overhead and saw the red LED turn green every single one of them.

"good…very good" he told them.

"mission deployment in thirteen hours I suggest you get yourself settled in your quarters and get some rest, we are in for a fighting in the upcoming days. Soldiers! Dismissed!" Ratra then finished.

"That was quite a speech Rear admiral, it is normally I which gives these but you handled yourself quite well actually."

He heard from over his shoulder close to him, he had not even noticed her, how come although he didn't like to admit it she had been in the center of his attention the last few weeks, even though he had plenty of other things to worry about.

"what am I thinking!" he finally thought to himself. "She is my CO why am I thinking about this. I should keep my mind on the mission!"

"Admiral? Anything wrong" he heard a soothing female voice. Yes ma'am he answered reflexively . just distracted, about the mission. A bit jittery, he lowered his voice, "do not tell anyone" in mock voice.

Not that Kasn would ever admit, Ratra thought he heard a tiny giggle emitting from her.

"if you would excuse me admiral, I have a fleet to get battle-ready" and with those word he left the briefing room.


End file.
